


Lemon Lemon Squeeze~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [116]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, F/M, Jk for the characters it’s actually five literal lemons, M/M, Multi, Not to be taken seriously, Orgy, Other, Personified Lemons, Smut, The characters are all LEMONS, juicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Five lemons have an orgy on a pancake.((please please please don’t take this seriously oh my gosh this is probably the best and worst thing I’ve ever written I’m so sorry))





	Lemon Lemon Squeeze~

**Author's Note:**

> No words can describe this.

Citrus fruity pop~

That was the name of the feat five close friends were trying to achieve that day. El Limone stepped forward boldly with her boyfriend, Red Lemon. They were prepared because she was in the Lemon Scouts. Or something. Dark Lemon and Límonata Curl were also boyfriends, and they stood facing the other couple. The final lemon to join them on the pancake was the most special of them all. Limone Parfait, also known as Golden Lemon, was the perfect lemon. Beautiful, suave, sexy, and containing the most incredible juice one could ever taste. The most stoic human adult would burst into floods of tears upon tasting a single drop because it was _that_ good.

And all the other lemons wanted a piece of it. 

“Can’t believe you actually decided to join us, Goldilocks.” Red Lemon taunted flirtily. Curl smirked and Dark looked on with interest. Gold just glared.

“Shut up, arsehole. I’m only doing this for El. B-because she kept pestering me, I mean! Not because of... that. I-I have a boyfriend for Syrup’s sake!” 

“Language, Ral- um, Lemonie? Wait no! Goldie! That’s right~ I’ve wanted this for a long time...” El Limone cheerfully piped up from her corner (???) of the pancake. 

“Shut up El.” Gold huffed, retreating over to where Curl was. To his shock and horror, Curl pulled him into a firm lemon bump. Within moments their pores were colliding and juice was spraying all over the place while Dark glared in envy and Red and El started doing the same. Soon enough all five were in the centre of the pancake, rubbing up against one another and performing the Citrus fruity pop~ with absolute perfection. Already the could feel the stirrings of their juices deep within them, a white hot pleasure coursing through their tender flesh and out into their pores. El could feel her seeds vibrating, as could the others as they exchanged juices to become the tartest fruits they could be.

Soon they could all feel the intense and powerful squeeze customary of the grand finale á de Citrus fruity pop~. Red felt it first, then Curl, then Gold, then Dark, and finally El, who always took the longest to release her special juices because she was a little bit selfish and not very experienced in the beautiful art of juicing a lemon. Together they screamed at the sky for their Syrupy afterglow as their juices poured out from their flesh and soaked into the pancake’s warm, toasty surface with one firm squeeze...

After the echo effect wore off and the screen returned to normal after fading to white, the five lemons were lying collapsed and sated on the soft surface of the pancake, basking in their own juices while they enjoyed each other’s warmth. Soon enough, their Syrup God arrived to coat them in a delicious, syrupy blanket. El Limone moaned contentedly and curled up even closer to Red, who held both her and Gold tight to his salty lemony chest. As for Dark and Curl? Well, they were already going for round two! Such is the way of the fine and noble fruit called lemon.

**Author's Note:**

> Words CAN describe this- juicy lemons.
> 
> I’m so sorry.
> 
> Prompt- Lemon involving five lemons.
> 
> Yes, that was literally the prompt for today.
> 
> four of the lemons are based off two pairings i ship in a certain fandom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and the other is literally just me as a promiscuous lemon. sry idk y or y im suddenly using txt talk xd
> 
> Original Number- 345.


End file.
